


One Angry Mama Bear.

by Large_H



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Near Death, Pete get's his suit taken away, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, spiderson, tony messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Large_H/pseuds/Large_H
Summary: Peter gets hurt once again for the fourth time in a week and somehow this upsets Tony one too many times. As punishment Tony takes Peter's suit and forbids him from being Spider-Man until he learns to be more careful. this does not settle well with our web-slinging vigilantly and so he runs away... What could happen? One-Shot!Irondad, Adopted Peter Parker, Spiderson, hurt, comfort, sadness, and all that follows.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	One Angry Mama Bear.

“What do you mean your fine! You were almost killed, for the fourth time this week!” Peter looked towards the ground as he listened to Tony.

“Pete you could be dead in some alley! You need to think about this, you’re going to kill me at this point!” Pete let go of a tired sigh and looked up at Tony. The man was pulling at his grey hair and shaking his head.

Peter was still dressed in his suit and the oozing blood had only stopped after he had webbed the wound. Tony just couldn’t believe it anymore, couldn’t believe how reckless his kid was.

“Listen, you need to learn a lesson, you need to put yourself, first kid. I’m taking the suit; the Spider needs some time off.” Pete had tears beginning to lace his eyes as he looked at Tony. It was the only thing he had left; May was gone… Cancer was a B****.

“You… You can’t it’s the only thing I have!” Peter tried to stand, tried not to cry but he failed at both and Tony just watched as he did so.

“So, the only thing you have is getting yourself hurt?” Peter looked away, Tony knew that wasn’t what he did, Mr. Stark knew all the kid wanted to do was help others but yet again the kid only seemed to get himself or others hurt.

“Please Mr. Stark, Don’t take it, I can’t… I can’t” Tony rolled his eyes and looked at the teen who by now was on the floor crying like a baby when they lose a toy.

“Dad, I can’t do anything… I can’t do anything right I’m just a screwup and even you know it!” Peter let go of one finale sob before he ran towards his room of the tower. Tony was left with nothing but shock, and for him, that was a new feeling.

Peter walked into his room and got undressed, he threw the suit down and tore off his mask. As far as Tony was considered Spider-Man was gone. Pete bundled the suit up and tossed it out into the hallway.

“If he’s so concerned about the suit then he can have it.” Peter wiped the last remaining remnants of tears from his eyes and fell against his bed. The three stab wounds that had gotten him in trouble in the first place lit with pain and Peter did everything he could not let go a hard sob.

Later…

Tony came by later that night, he didn’t feel bad for what he said because he meant it but still, he knew he shouldn’t have hurt his son like that. Tony walked past Peter's room and picked up the bundled suit. Tony tried to open the door, but it was locked.

He stopped trying when Friday informed him that the young Stark had moved a dresser in front of it. Peter would come out when he was ready. 

The Next Day…

That morning most of the Avengers had been sitting in the kitchen area waiting for Steve to finish. Tony had come in only a few seconds prior and grabbed a cup of coffee and stood next to Pepper.

“Fri, inform the kid that breakfast will be ready soon.” The A.I. took a while to respond but she finally did.

“Mini Stark is currently not in the tower and I am unable to find him.” Tony blinked for a few seconds and tried not to drop the hot cup that was still in his hand. The Avengers all looked at him and Tony shrugged.

“DID HE TELL YOU WHERE HE WAS GOING.” Fri took a few seconds but did respond.

“No, he just left sir.” Tony's eyes widened and he had a small bit of worry creep up onto his face. He wasn’t scared or anything just not amused by the whole situation.

Tony gave Steve a nod and left the room. He had Fri call Peters school, but they hadn’t seen the teen either. Then Tony tried calling anyone else he could think of. However, Happy and the rest of the S.I. the team came back with nothing. 

Tony even tried Ted or whatever, but the kid said he didn’t even know. So, now Tony was beginning to fear the worst. Tony began to pull up different statistics of everything he could find, had FRIDAY trace what time Peter had left and where he may have been heading.

“Sir, I must inform you that Peter only took a small duffle bag with him.” Tony stopped, why hadn’t she said that earlier. 

“Why couldn’t you tell me this sooner!” Tony shook his head and had Friday pull up surveillance video from the young Spider’s room and all Tony could make out was that Peter had taken some clothes and some of his candy stash.

Peter had even left his Phone and watch on the bedside. Tony had nothing, no way of finding him, and no way of contacting him. The Spider was loose, and he had no way to even try and find his… his son.

Back with Peter…

The spider had left at around 4:30 and had only taken a weeks’ worth of clothing, some candy, his original web-shooters and the original suit. That was all he had to his name and that was all he cared about.

Tony didn’t care about him, didn’t ask if he was okay, or healing or… All Tony wanted was Peter's suit, his protection and so, he had that now and Peter was gone.

Peter knew Tony cared about him to some extent and that Tony only really wanted him to heal and be more careful. However, he was running off emotions and sadness, worry and regret.

Midtown was cold at this time of year, it was late January, and Spiders didn’t like the cold, not one bit. He was shivering and shaking but he bit back the whimpers as he walked into an alleyway.

“The suit would have heat…” All he could think about was what he had lost. He had messed up; it was on him, not on anyone else it was his fault. He had messed up, got hurt again, left and abandoned his team… His family.

Hours Passed…

The temps slowly rose from the abysmal 23 degrees and Peter began to feel better than usual. However, he still every once and a while let go of the odd clatter of teeth or shivered a bit from the wind.

However, it was now 4 pm and it was time for Spider-Man to do what he does best. A.K.A. not listen to a word his mentor/father figure says and get himself hut even more.

Peter put on the suit and adjusted his goggles; it was going to be a learning experience using the old suit again and the first generation of web-shooters. Peter swung from the top of one of the alleyway buildings and slowly got the hang of it again.

Each swing seemed to make him feel better and slowly but surely everything seemed to even out. His body had finally gotten to an okay temp and his arms didn’t feel so weak. Yet his stomach still pained him with every bump, vibration, and jolt.

By the time he had gotten fully acquainted with the old suit, Spider-Man had managed to save 4 cats and helped an old lady across the street. All were more than thankful for his help and the cats all gave their meows of appreciation.

“Karen? What’s ne… Ohh, wait.” Peter stopped; she was gone two. Peter swung around the city once more and looked out for anything suspicious. There still wasn’t much do to the cover of day, but it would get worse.

And it did, around 7 pm the sounds of guns filled the air in Queens. It had shaken Peter to his very core and caused him to turn in the direction of the fire. He let go of a long sigh and shook his head, it was not going to be easy, not in the slightest. 

Peter swung through queens until he somehow ended up at one of the many banks, this one however always seemed to be getting robbed or held hostage. Peter swung through the turn-style door and landed in the center.

Three men stood in the main area, all three armed with a handgun. “Hey, It’s the Spider guy!” Peter shook his head.

“Can’t you guys at least get that right?” The men held smug smiles on their faces.

“Can you get your costume right, I bet he’s just some wannabe.” Peter knew this was a bad idea, great, just great.

“Now, listen here Spider, if you so much as move I’ll shoot the clerk.” The man pointed to the woman who had been tied and gagged. She had blue eyes and blonde hair, her eyes held tears and she seemed to fill with more worry.

“What do you want.” Peter looked at her and her pleading eyes, he couldn’t let her get hurt.

“For you to leave, and not to follow us.” Peter nodded and stepped out of the way. Two of the robbers picked up duffle bags and headed out the door while the other man’s face seemed to fill with a toothy smile.

“Always so gullible aren’t you Spider-Boy.” Peter's eyes widened as the man aimed towards the clerk. Peter tried, tried his best to save her, tried with every bit of Spider-sense and every bit of hope May had instilled in him to save her… and he did.

Peter jumped in front of the man taking the bullet square in the chest, a loud evil roar escaped the man’s mouth as a fit of laughter fell upon him. The Clerk, on the other hand, seemed to only cry more as Peter groaned with pain.

“Bye, Bye Spider-Man.” The last man ran out of the bank and hopped into a van. Peter let go of a loud wheeze and some blood filled the lining of his mouth.

“Here, let me get that off of you.” Peter slowly took out the gag from the clerk’s mouth and all the while clutched his chest trying to stop the bleeding.

“I’ll go get them.” She didn’t nod, didn’t say anything, fear was all she felt for him and whoever would be there for him afterward.

Peter rushed out of the bank building and tried his best to find the van from the top of Queens. “Karen track…” He stopped himself again, she wasn’t here for him this time or anytime moving forward, Peter was alone.

As he swung through the city Peter tried not to think about everything from earlier and just focused on finding the van. He swung for what felt like an eternity until he stumbled upon the business district of New York.

Warehouses and other factories lined the streets and then he saw it… the VAN! Peter couldn’t have been less happy or happier than he felt at that moment. Peter swung in and landed on the roof.

The con artists were dividing the duffle bags up among themselves and each one seemed to be arguing over who got what. “Harry, I get 33%, we all get 33%, none of this “I was getaway so I get only 20%” type crap. I shot Spider-Man for crying out loud!” The other two rolled their eyes.

Peter decided now was the best time to surprise the three. Pete pulled open one of the small windows of the warehouse and crawled in. The men were still arguing when he dropped down. 

They all three seemed unfazed by his presence. Then the smiles came and then… the damn monologue. “Haha, well-done Spider, Toomes said you would fall for it. Guess you really aren’t all your cracked up to be. He sends his best wishes from prison. He also said you didn’t like enclosed spaces.” Then the ticking… god, damn ticking!

“Boom!” The building blew and the three men faded away… How the hell did they have holograms… “STUPID ALIEN TECH! This is just a marvelous big mood!” Was all Peter managed to say before the walls of the warehouse fell caving around him.

He was left… “No… no air, need air… I can’t breathe! “ Peter’s breaths were short, and his mind was going haywire. The space, the weight, the building! Peter couldn’t do it, wouldn’t do it again.

He willed everything he had, every bit of power and energy he had to push the building off of him and it moved… ‘It moved!’ He thought as the concrete and brick structure began to rise off of him. He threw part of the concrete slab to the side and let go of a long-winded breath of fresh air.

Pete’s strength was drained, he couldn’t move anything, couldn’t feel anything but pain. That’s when it all went black. The world around him was nothing but the abyss.

>>>

Peter awoke to the small beeping of machines, his head hurt, his arms hurt, his chest hurt… everything hurt. His chest pain-stricken and his stomach felt like it was bleeding, probably was if he was honest.

Peter didn’t bother to look around, he didn’t care, honestly, if he was home he didn’t care if he was at some random hospital he didn’t care. At this point, nothing mattered.

Then the clatter of shoes filled the air and a swift knock was heard. Then the sound resumed, and Peter already knew who it was. Pepper Potts… A.K.A. his mother had decided to visit him.

Peter didn’t move, didn’t say anything, what was there to say. Pepper sat at the edge of the bed and he could hear her soft sobs. He felt bad, really bad.

“I can’t believe he… Can’t believe he took your only lifeline; I get that you made a bad decision, but he should have known…” She hesitated; the words caught in her throat as her voice shook with concern.

“He should have known you had the same complex as him. I can’t believe he didn’t understand that you would just go out anyway.” Pepper rubbed her fingers through the boy’s hair.

“Hmm… Mom?” Peter asked almost seemingly out of needing to know if it was her. He just wanted to see her.

“Yea, baby, I’m here.” Pepper continued to rub her hands through Pete’s curls. The teen had a small smile graze his face as she did so.

Then more clatter of shoes filled the air, and Peter knew who it was this time just by the way they carried themself. 

Pepper continued to rub her hands through his hair as the door opened and another person entered the room. Pepper didn’t say anything at first, didn’t need to.

“Is he awake.” Pepper shook her hand in a flattish sort of way. “Kind of, he’s not all here.” Tony nodded at the news and sat down next to Peter's legs.

“Hope you know you’re in trouble… Why did you run away?” Tony sounded so full of worry, so full of regret that he had to ask…

“YOU DIDN’T JUST ASK HIM THAT!” Pepper scoffed at Tony.

“Why did he run away, IDK, maybe because you took his suit, his lifeline, his safety net! Anthony, what did you expect him to do? Sit down and just deal, he doesn’t do that and you don’t do that. He follows after you, you tell him he can’t do something and he’s going to do it! And look what you caused your son! He didn’t have Karen, he didn’t have a way to contact us,” Tony tried to cut in at that point but nope, he had to hear it out till the end.

“You let him get hurt because he didn’t have anything to warn you. You messed up his Peter tingle, and you let him go and get crushed by a building… AGAIN!” Pepper was more than mad, she was pissed.

“What was I supposed to do Pep, just let him go out and get hurt again?” The question only seemed to fan the fire that was going on in Pepper's head. She wanted to say so, so much to Tony but held back for now.

“No, but you don’t just tell him to give up his duty! He’s like you he can’t stop… The only thing we can do is help him and support him. Be there for him, help him developed ways to combat the problems. You’re all a bunch of super-powered freaks, you can protect one teenager from himself! You're his father… Anthony, you’re his guide through all of this and what you did was take away his rope. If he can’t learn then all that will happen is that he will fail.” Tony nodded, Pepper had fumes coming out of her head at this point and well Peter was trying not to cover his ears and hide under a pillow.

“Listen, Kido, I’m… I’m, I can’t believe I’m saying this but I’m sorry kid. I should have shown you what to do, helped you, patched you back up and taught you how to deal with it. Not just take away the only way you can learn and expect you not to do it on your own. I hope you will forgi…” Tony stopped, not because he wanted to but because a ball of energy had attached itself to him at the torso.

“I’m sorry too dad, I shouldn’t have… I shouldn’t have left.” Tears fell from the teen's eyes as he held tight to his father’s body.

Part of this was Peter's fault, he should have listened to Tony and Part of it was Tony’s because he didn’t understand Peter’s selflessness. Neither was truly to blame… however, both were to blame for mama bear.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes…
> 
> Not much to say other than hope everyone enjoyed and I’m up in the air about what to do right now… I’m trying to come to terms with what to do with some of my older works, I want to go back and fix They Never Believe Me and get that sorted. However, some of the older stuff might either get switched to a second account or orphaned.  
> Comment, Kudo, and Bookmark!


End file.
